


Yorukage ~school of magic~

by Sezunachan



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Magic, Multi, Vampir, dragon - Freeform, wolf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 07:54:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5367272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sezunachan/pseuds/Sezunachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the translation of my German Story: Yorukage.<br/>I do not speak good English, but I hope it's still good. I had help with the translation.<br/>What is it about?<br/>The Yorukage is a school for very many different species, and is at the heart of Sezuna, which has forgotten the memories of their true origin and now on the Yorukage learn who and what she really are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yorukage ~school of magic~

**_~Sezuna~_ **

Weightless I drifted around.

My body feels felt light and warm. Sound mixed with a gentle splash in the background and it felt like I was flying through the air.

Was that how dying felt?

I drifted around. Free of thoughts and wishes. Memories and worries. It felt so good.

But then I broke through something.

It was loud. Something roared. Freezing air surrounded me, and I felt cold to the bone.

Something was tugging/ tugged at my hair and my arms, but I was too tired to open my eyes and looked for the cause.

I still drifted around, but now I felt the water below me. It pulled hard at my face. It filled my nose and ears and pushed his its way into my slightly opened mouth.

I forced me myself to open my eyes. My gaze directly focused at on the sky. It was not dark, but the clouds were so thick that the Sun didn't blind me.

Actually quite a beautiful day, .. save from the notion I had, as to where I was at the moment. ... except the fact that I had no idea where I was at the moment.

I drifted in the middle of a body of water, but not in a lake.

My clothes were tattered, my body was scratched all over and my head pounded in an accelerating rhythm.

The waves had calmed down, but I was (still) afraid to move. Afraid to be pulled under water again. I forced myself to turn my head, but I lost his my hold footing.

Whatever had kept me up, was gone and I dove under water again/ was pulled (under by) below the raging water again.

My long red hair was wrapping itself (wrapped) around me and blinded me briefly, before I managed to paddle to the surface again.

Panting and spitting out water, I tried to hold myself up. I felt cold and exhausted.

My golden eyes were looking for something, anything I could cling myself to.

I spotted a broken treetop, quite close to me and tried to move in its direction.

Something grazed my shoulder and my head spun around to look at it.

A man. (He was) Bloated, like a gummy bear, that someone had left in water to long. He floated face down, his skin a sickening blue colour.

I managed to grab hold of a tree branch an I clung to it.

My eyes roamed over the brown water, which was all around me.

It all came so suddenly.

In the middle of the night, it had just flooded the entire village.

All the houses were under water and even the church tower was almost completely swallowed by it.

My eyes scanned the water surface again.

Here and there I could see some people that slowly went down were sinking slowly, but I knew none of them.

I didn't expect to know them anyway, because everyone I loved, had died more than a year ago.

I had only arrived here a few weeks ago, and hardly knew anyone. But that didn't matter anyway.

More important was the question: why was I still alive?

I was in the basement when the water had surprised me. I had fucking tried to hang myself and now I was swimming around atop a flooded village. Alive. Probably the only one who survived?

Why me of all people? Whereas When I wanted to die anyway because life had nothing to offer anymore?

How did I manage to get here from the basement?

Did it matter?

I closed my eyes and let go. Let myself be pulled in by the flood flow again and I felt how the water entered my lungs.

In the beginning it hurt, but then I felt nothing, except the weight of my body. Nothing but peace and quiet and then...

Silence.

 

 


End file.
